The Sanguanod Ch3
by evil12day
Summary: As they ascend deeper into the Sanguanod Forest, Kagome meets a grim familiar face! Has the forest finally taken affect on Kagome's mind, or is it something else?


Day became dusk as the group ascended deeper and deeper into the forest. There was no sound of crickets, no birds, no wind, nothing. Silent like the grave. Kagome followed close behind, glancing into the darkness, waiting for something to pop out. She felt her bandaged legs and dipped into deep thoughts. _What happened back there?_ _Why did the ghost attack me? Oh please Kagome, I mean really, ghosts? What nonsense . Then again_…._you used to think demons didn't exist either_…And with that said, she looked towards Inuyasha, whom was too busy harassing Shippo to notice her stare. Sango recoiled back, placing her hand upon Kagome's shoulder.

"You ok?"

"Hmm? Oh..yea, I'm fine." Sango's face read disbelief.

"It's ok to say you're NOT ok, you know. I, myself, feel a little uneasy out here."

"Sango! I'm fine, I told you that!"

"And that's what worries me…"

"………..you don't have to-"

"Yes I do! Kagome, you're my friend, and friends look out for each other! You shouldn't feel the need to keep secrets from me!"

"This is about my legs, isn't it!"

"looks away……."

Kagome noticed the others were watching with intense eyes. Stomping her foot, Kagome raced ahead, throwing caution to the wind. _Stupid Sango, what does SHE know_! She jogged down the trail, ignoring her friends cries. Her pace increased, faster and faster, as she began to feel a creature eating away at her stomach, the creature of fear. Her legs throbbed and she crumbled to the floor. She grasped her knees feeling a wet liquid leaking from the clothes. She lifted her red hands, gasping for air, it was hard to breathe out there. The air was dry and stale, but it clogged her lungs like smog. She looked up with wide eyes seeing an old man standing before her.

"_I told you not to comeeeeeeeeee! Now you'll dieeeeeeeeeeeeee!_"

"AHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"KAGOME!"

Kagome was rolling around, shielding her face with her arms, to see Inuyasha trying to pry her apart.

"Kagome, what the hell's wrong with you!"

"Huh? B-But that old man-"

"UGH, Not the old MAN again! Look, we're not falling for tha-"

He stopped, in fact the group stopped to stare at you arms in horror. There were cuts all along it, with weird symbols scribbled across. Miroku stepped backward, holding onto Sango who was sobbing ferociously.

"Kagome…"

"I-I can explain! I didn't do it! It was th-"

"Old man? Then what's that in your hand?"

The arrowhead of one of her arrows had been broken off and was tainted with fresh blood. Kagome began to shake, turning her face to her friends and back to the arrow.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T! I WOULD NEVER-"

"Crazy people don't know that they're crazy…" Shippo whispered, then ducking behind Kirara again.

"I AM NOT CRAZY!"

"Kagome," said Miroku, "Maybe you should go back and get the rest you needed. We warned you about coming-"

"I DIDN'T DO IT! YOU BELIEVE ME, DON'T YOU INUYASHA!" He only turned away.

"We're too far in to go back," sighed Inuyasha, "We'll just have to make do with what we've got. Kagome, stay close next time!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky became dark as night fell upon the Sanguanod. Inuyasha, being frustrated, declared that they make camp. Kagome sat near a tree, staring at the moon, while rubbing her throbbing arms. _I KNOW I didn't hurt myself! I couldn't I? NO WAY! You weren't crazy before, why'd you be crazy now, huh? 'Cause you aren't, so stop thinking and get back with the group before they decide to lock you up_! Kagome scooted closer to Inuyasha, nibbling on some nigiri, and trying to get warm.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"What?"

"Getting all cozy like that….stop it!" _Well…at least Inuyasha is normal…if that really is a good thing_…

After a while, the group became less tense and began to calmly chat with each other.

"So," said Sango, "Wonder where those bandits are?"

"Eh, probably hiding, stupid cowards XD!" Inuyasha smirked.

"Hmmm, maybe one of us should stay awake tonight, just in case ;)"

"WACK It's definitely not you!"

"Why me OO'?"

Kagome smiled, "Because you're -"

A giant gust of wind snuffed out the fire and turning the area almost pitch black. Miroku lit a torch, making the whole group stare at Kagome.

"OH RIGHT, like I blew the fire out!"

"Something REALLY weird is going on here… looks around"

SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST…………………………………………………………

"Are you sure!"

"Positive, they're Northeast from us, about 35 paces!"

The leader rubbed his chin, nodding in approval. The bandits all hollered and drank to their new found success.

"FINALLY! SOMEBODY TO STEAL FROM!"

"YEA!"

"WOOOHOOOoooooooooo-"

"Better make it quick….Samhain is only 4 days away….."

The bandits whispered nervously to each other, letting the leader continue.

"Yep, the dead will be too restless, don't want to be another one of the Crimson King's newest victims, do ya?"

They shook their heads whispering "no, no nonononononnoooononnono" "no fuckin way" etc.

TO BE CONTINUED---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really didn't have time to add on to this one like I really wanted to, so fuck you.

Anyways, yup, CRIMSON KING SHALL COME, so beware LOL.

This story is sponsored by: GRIM INC.

The creator of Products and the company: Autumn L.

A.K.A. Lady Grim

A.K.A. Queen of Zombie Bunnies

"The Sanguanod" is a product of GRIM INC., so don't fuck with me LOL J/K


End file.
